


Hope I'm Not Interrupting

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley feels bad, Drinking, F/M, Rhea is sassy, a little privacy, at least for this series, been a long time since I've posted, can't actually think of a single good tag, come on Andrew, feel like it's been long, for the king and his girl, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, following the events of “Loving husband, Devoted Wife”, Rhea seeks out Crowley to let him know how she feels about their situation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope I'm Not Interrupting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted for Crowley and Rhea, totally hit a brick wall with these two. I've been focusing a lot on Clio and Sam (And thinking on how to lay out a third series *wink wink*)
> 
> Enjoy the read, you know the how the speech goes :)

* * *

Rhea awoke the next morning to see her bag of milanos spilled across her top sheet, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tiredly scooped everything back in the bags. Not caring to clean, she swept the crumbs onto the floor, making the empty promise to herself to sweep them up later. 

 

She staggered out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, Sam was up, and unfortunately she caught his attention. "Hey, what happened last night with Crowley?" 

 

"Suga' plum, I really don't wanna talk about it." She placed a hand on his shoulder then brought it up to smooth his hair back. 

 

"Are you sure? You looked kinda down and out, I'm just worried." 

 

"aww, thank you honey. I'll be fine though, I promise." 

 

"mkay." 

 

Back in her room she got dressed and grabbed a small bag. "Andrew Honey, I could use you' help if you ain't busy." She waited and behind her she heard him clear his throat. 

 

"how may I be of service?" He said, mocking formality. 

 

"I need you to take me to see Crowley, Please." She bat her long eyelashes at him. 

 

"Orders from Crowley that he isn't to see anyone or be seen by anyone." 

 

"Oh he can't seriously be poutin' still. I got more to whine about than he does.... No, I need to see him. Take me to wherever the hell that man is." 

 

"He's not going to be happy." 

 

"Well I'm not happy now. Come on honey, please... I need to talk to Crowley." She hugged him and looked up with her lavender doe eyes. 

 

"Dammit, how can I say no to those cute little eyes." He put his arm around her and took her Crowley's office in Hell. They stood on the other side of the closed  door, and Andrew pushed her towards it. "Good luck, sis." 

 

"Thanks. Lord knows I'll need it."She stepped up to the door, and knocked quietly. 

 

“What!” Crowley’s voice boomed from behind the thick oak door, and she pulled her hand back. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before pushing the door open just a crack. “Whatever bloody business you have it better be quick.” She leaned into the opening further, exposing herself. 

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” His head shot up, he may be a demon that doesn’t need to sleep, but he looked exhausted. Empty bottles were strewn around him on the desktop, and his fiery eyes that she adored were nearly as empty as the bottles. “Crowley, honey.” She went to his side, and cleared away some bottles, sitting on the desk. “Why are you drinkin’ like this?” 

 

“Because, I wasted my first life. And now I’m wasting this one.”  

 

“Crowley, What makes you think you lost your chance?” She sassed. 

 

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes, and she shifted her head to the side in a sassy ‘do tell’ manner. “Well, I--”, He started, “I thought because of the way I treated you at my manor, how cold I was.” 

 

“You don’t think I ever been treated cold before? I’m three hundred year ol’, I’ve had worse.” She placed her hand on his cheek and he pressed into it, kissing her palm. 

 

“Can you ever forgive me, Pet?” 

 

“Of course, Honey.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, standing between her legs as she stayed seated on the desk. He kissed her lips softly and when he pulled away, she giggled, “You taste like an old cup o’ hooch.” 

 

“Guarantee I got drunk on something better than hooch.” 

 

"I'm sure you did." She cupped his face and smiled softly, "And, on the topic of treatin' me like you did... Anyone can screw up or treat a woman bad, but it takes a real man to admit what he did wrong." 

 

"You treat me too well, Pet." 

 

"I treat you just enough." She purred. Crowley placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her close, tilting her chin up slightly and kissing her. She pressed into the kiss and her hand found its way to his hair. His hands traveled south, palming her ass through her jeans, and she mewled at the feeling. He pulled away and smiled. 

 

"You're perfect, Darling." 

 

"You aren't half bad you'self... I wish they'd been on better terms, but I wanna thank you for the poem and the mint Milanos. How'd you know they were my favorite?" 

 

"Andrew told me." 

 

"I didn't know he knew I liked 'em." 

 

There was a quiet scuffing noise at the door, "You're always eating them." A muffled voice called through the wooden door, Rhea could tell he had his face pressed into the corner between the door and the wall. 

 

"Andrew." She rolled her eyes, "you child, I thought you left." 

 

"I wanted to know if you made up. Now, I'm leaving, I have transactions to complete."  

 

"Sometimes I don't know why I keep him alive." Crowley admitted. 

 

"Well, now you have to keep him alive for me." She tiptoed to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” He winked.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve wanted to kill him too over the years.”

 

“I can’t afford to get rid of him, luckily for you two. He’s one of my best demons and I’d need to find another assistant if I did.”

 

She trailed her finger on his chest, and purred. “I could always be you’ little secretary, prancing around in a tiny skirt… low cut blouse.”

 

He leaned in to place a kiss at the curve of her neck, “You’re doing wonders for preserving your friend’s life.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t really kill ‘im.”

 

“Only because I don’t feel like cleaning up the mess of replacing him...What would you say to lunch with me, Pet?”

 

She smiled, “Where at?”

 

“Anywhere you’d like.”

 

“There’s a nice little cafe just down from the bunker that I like going to.”

 

He draped his arms around her hips and she placed her hands flat on his chest., “I was thinking more along the lines of Paris or Venice.”

 

“Surprise me.” She said, resting her head against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her raven locks.

 

**“Venice it is, Darling.” **


End file.
